EXILE TRIBE
EXILE TRIBE is the name given to the collective of artists under LDH which are related to the agency' main group, EXILE. The concept was first explored in 2004 with the creation of EXILES. In September 2012, an unit featuring EXILE and Sandaime J Soul Brothers released the single "24karats TRIBE OF GOLD" as EXILE TRIBE. In 2014, with the EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR 2014, EXILE TRIBE released a single and an album under the name, with members from the male groups EXILE, Sandaime J Soul Brothers and GENERATIONS. Members * EXILE * EXILE THE SECOND * Sandaime J Soul Brothers * Gekidan EXILE * GENERATIONS * THE RAMPAGE * FANTASTICS * BALLISTIK BOYZ * SAMURIZE History The term EXILE TRIBE was first used on the tour Nidaime J Soul Brothers VS Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2011 ~EXILE TRIBE~ in June 2011. One year later, in April 2012, the EXILE TRIBE LIVE TOUR 2012 ~TOWER OF WISH~ concert tour was held featuring various LDH artists. In September 2012, an unit featuring EXILE and Sandaime J Soul Brothers released the single "24karats TRIBE OF GOLD" as EXILE TRIBE. In January 2013, Sandaime J Soul Brothers and GENERATIONS added the brand EXILE TRIBE on its group name. On September 10, 2013, both groups released the joint single "BURNING UP" credited as a release from EXILE TRIBE. In January 2014, LDH started the EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR 2014, with releases as EXILE TRIBE and from its groups on it and a Dome tour around Japan. On April 11, 2014, the group THE RAMPAGE was announced as part of EXILE TRIBE. On September 20, EXILE TRIBE released a single titled "THE REVOLUTION", including members from groups EXILE, Sandaime J Soul Brothers and GENERATIONS on its line-up. A week later the same line-up released the album EXILE TRIBE REVOLUTION. Both single and album reached the #1 position on Oricon weekly chart.http://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2042449/ From September to December, all groups related to EXILE TRIBE participated of the Dome tour EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR LIVE TOUR TOWER OF WISH 2014 ~THE REVOLUTION~. On October 22, 2015, members part of the EXILE TRIBE starred in the TV drama HiGH&LOW ~THE STORY OF S.W.O.R.D.~. The groups also participated on the soundtrack of the drama, which was released in June 15, 2016. On January 25, 2017, THE RAMPAGE made their major debut with the single "Lightning", officially joining the EXILE TRIBE. On September 15, 2018, FANTASTICS was announced as an EXILE TRIBE group and it officially joined on December 5 after their major debut with the single "OVER DRIVE".https://mdpr.jp/music/detail/1792933 On March 31, 2019, BALLISTIK BOYZ was announced as an EXILE TRIBE group, with them officially joining on May 22 with the release of their major debut album.https://www.nikkansports.com/entertainment/news/201903310000836.html Discography Albums # 2014.08.27 EXILE TRIBE REVOLUTION Remix Albums * 2013.03.20 DJ KAORI × EXILE TRIBE MIX * 2014.06.18 EXILE TRIBE PERFECT MIX Best Albums # 2013.09.30 mu-mo Gentei ☆ EXILE TRIBE 2013 SUMMER BEST 3 (Digital) # 2013.09.30 mu-mo Gentei ☆ EXILE TRIBE 2013 SUMMER BEST 6 (Digital) Singles #2012.09.05 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD #2013.07.10 BURNING UP (Sandaime J Soul Brothers vs. GENERATIONS) #2014.08.20 THE REVOLUTION Video Releases # 2012.10.17 EXILE TRIBE LIVE TOUR 2012 ~TOWER OF WISH~ # 2012.11.07 EXILE TRIBE Nidaime J Soul Brothers VS Sandaime J Soul Brothers Live Tour 2011 ~Keishou~ # 2015.03.04 EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR LIVE TOUR TOWER OF WISH 2014 ~THE REVOLUTION~ References External Links * Official Website * Special Website Category:2011 Debut Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:EXILE Units Category:Groups Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:J Soul Brothers Category:GENERATIONS Category:EXILE THE SECOND Category:THE RAMPAGE Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY